Supersticiones
by Gilaren
Summary: Los Cullen creen que son las unicas criaturas mitologicas basandose en años de experiencia, pero llegara alguien que les hara descubrir un mundo oculto que ellos no imaginaron existiera... Mi 1er historia, no sean demasiado sanguinarias... AU / OC
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé, que sí es de mi entera imaginación y no la comparto con nadie... jeje, y la trama paralela que se desarrollara a medida que avanza la historia.

Advertencia: Esta historia no estará centrada en la relación entre Edward y Bella, sino en un personaje nuevo creado por mi que llegara para cambiar la historia a su momento o no, eso lo veremos a medida que avancen los capítulos.

De todas formas aviso que planeo escribirla hasta el final, pero no confío mucho en mi buena capacidad para narrar eventos y hacerlos interesantes para el lector a la vez, por ese mismo motivo, demorare un poco en publicar los siguientes capítulos mientras sigo escribiendo las continuaciones.

Quien quiera aportar a la historia, será bienvenido, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no destructivas.

Ahora a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo Al Viejo Hogar<strong>

Era una mañana nublada en el pueblo, como todos los días.

En esta localidad el sol brillaba por su ausencia, o al menos eso recordaba de la ultima vez que había visitado Forks, hace alrededor de 30 años atrás. Por aquella época no me quedaba mucho en los lugares a los que llegaba en mis travesías pues solo estaba lo suficiente para cumplir mis misiones.

Pero esta vez seria diferente, si bien estaba en una misión, planeaba quedarme un tiempo aquí, la basta cantidad de flora y fauna eran lo ideal para mí, un lugar pacifico y libre de la contaminación de las grandes ciudades.

La vida comenzaba en las calles temprano, como en todos lados, los chicos salían a hacer su rutina diaria, los adultos también, al ser este un pueblo con población relativamente baja había menos contaminación sonora y ambiental. Justo para mí.

...

Estacioné mi motocicleta en la parte mas alejada del parking y observe el panorama.

_"Aburrido_" pensé con tono monótono en mi cabeza.

_"Aburrido como todo instituto en este planeta"_ me respondió mofándose mi subconsciente.

Ya me había acostumbrado a hablar conmigo misma, el cúmulo de años en soledad provoca eso, algunos trastornos y bipolaridades complicadas, aunque yo lo llevaba bien, podría decirse que mis personalidades y yo estábamos en casi completa armonía.

_"En cansas al menos se veían choques, peleas y porristas haciendo de las suyas todo el día"_ le discutí a mi cabeza frunciendo el seño, de seguro quien se fijara en mi expresión ahora mismo pensaría que estaba loca, y no estarían errados en sus conjeturas ciertamente.

Luego de otro paneo al parking me baje de la moto, la gente no dejaba de mirarme descaradamente, algunos incluso comentaban en voz baja sobre mi aspecto, otros ni siquiera se molestaban en bajar la voz para hacerlo...

_"Es algo lógico querida,"_ comenzó mi mente _"sabes perfectamente que tus pintas no son de lo mas normales"_ y en eso tenia un punto a favor, en esta época, o en este condado, era poco probable ver gente con mi apariencia.

Podría decirse que había salido de alguna película post apocalíptica del estilo de Waterworld, o una mezcla indefinida entre la protagonista de Resident Evil y Aragorn del Señor de los Anillos, tal vez.

Mi chaqueta de cuero estaba bastante remendada y descuidada, pero era con lo que me sentía mas cómoda, _"no dudo que si nos sentáramos ahora mismo en la calle con un vaso vacío tendríamos algunas monedas extra en nuestra cuenta pronto" _dijo con sorna mi mente y yo me reí en voz alta _"no creo que sea para tanto"_ respondí _"al menos mantenemos nuestra higiene al día" _

Con esto comencé a caminar a paso normal hacia el edificio que rezaba "Secretaria", supongo que será el lugar al cual acudir en estos casos.

Y así fue, una señora me atendió con toda la amabilidad posible, que era poca y más tomando en cuenta mi apariencia.

-Buenos días señorita – dijo con la mirada un poco desorbitada - ¿en qué le puedo ser útil?

Estaba nerviosa, lo notaba en su olor, el ser humano emite un olor fuerte cuando se pone nervioso, podría compararse con esos animales que al ser asechados ahuyentan a su predador mediante su olor. Bueno, para mí era muy fuerte, sin embargo nadie mas podría notarlo con tanta exactitud.

-Buenos días – respondí con total naturalidad – soy nueva en el pueblo, mi nombre es Chloé Dantreaw y supuestamente comenzaría hoy el semestre-

Ella me observo unos 20 segundos mas con total sorpresa y comenzó a rebuscar entre los tantos papeles que tenia en su escritorio mientras balbuceaba en voz baja. Pensando que no la oiría.

-Dantreaw... Dantreaw... – dijo en susurros mientras se le caían papeles al suelo – Aquí esta! Este comprobante lo tiene que traer firmado por todos sus maestros del día – coloco en la mesa una hoja bastante dañada junto con una grilla de horarios – y aquí tienes el horario querida- agrego mirándome con soslayo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.- dije mientras le sonreía amablemente y ella devolvía el gesto con cierto nerviosismo.

Me retire de la secretaria analizando mis nuevos horarios, odiaba asistir al instituto pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería permanecer por un tiempo aquí, además del echo de que nunca complete mi educación, y si quería instalarme correctamente debía conseguir un trabajo decente.

-Muy bien...- susurré bajo mi aliento – primera clase, Historia... perfecto...

Historia estaba bien, me gustaba la materia y había leído lo suficiente como para aprender muchas cosas, además de que había vivido en la época de unas cuantas.

Casi lo olvido, mi nombre ya lo saben, pero no conocen nada de mí aun.

Mi nombre es Chloé Dantreaw, vengo de una familia humilde, me adoptaron cuando tenia 3 años, según los registros mi madre biológica había fallecido luego del parto y de mi padre poco se sabia sino mas bien nada.

Esos casos eran comunes por aquella época, y si bien dolía recordar el pasado, era lo único que me ataba a la vida.

Al llegar a los 20 años me congele en el tiempo, vivíamos a las afueras de una ciudad de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, mis padres adoptivos murieron, si bien no los echaba de menos, causó dolor ver a manos de que clase de monstruo fueron asesinados.

_Flash back  
><em>

_El aire estaba mas cargado de lo normal esa mañana, yo había abierto los ojos hacia apenas dos segundos luego de oír un casi imperceptible ruido en la cocina. Probablemente seria mi madre, quien se levantaba temprano día tras día a preparar el desayuno y cuidar el jardín._

_Sin embargo, ninguna respiración se oía, no escuchaba los 4 corazones que habitualmente latían acompasadamente a esta hora._

_Y en ese momento lo sentí, una esencia extraña, mezclada con sangre y humedad, un extraño olor que contaba una historia llena de desgracia y muerte. Yo sabia para ese entonces perfectamente de que se trataba, pero simplemente no lo quería asimilar._

_Vampiro._

_Baje lo mas sigilosamente posible los escalones, estaba descalza, apenas con un camisón que cubría mi temblor corporal, estaba muerta de miedo, aun el sol no salía del todo y si bien podía ver un poco mas que un ser humano normal, no era completamente claro el panorama._

_Pise algo húmedo y tibio cuando baje el ultimo escalón, pero no distinguí su color, aunque su olor era claro, sangre._

_Me asome a la cocina siguiendo el leve sonido que había escuchado al salir de mi habitación, era un sonido como de succión, un asqueroso sonido a succión._

_Y lo vi, allí de espaldas, un pequeño brazo caía por su costado, inerte, la manga era de color celeste cielo, era Adrián, mi hermano menor, el más hermoso y adorable niño que jamás conocí, pero ahora no corría vida por su pequeño cuerpo._

_No pude mas que evitar un sollozo que casi se hace audible, me tape la boca con espanto y dolor y no pude evitar hacer un paneo de la habitación._

_A un lado de la mesa de la cocina, frente al horno aun encendido, se encontraba mi madre adoptiva, Hilda, su cuello desgarrado de lado a lado, pero de el no caía una sola gota de sangre, tenia los ojos abiertos con la mirada suplicante, pero vacía._

_El odio comenzó a brotar de mí, y como si alguien hubiera reemplazado la poca luz blanca que había del amanecer con un manto de fina seda, comencé a verlo todo rojo, como la sangre que ahora caía del brazo de mi hermano._

_Un gruñido ensordecedor salió de mi garganta sin yo preverlo, y la criatura dejo de succionar. Lentamente se levanto con mi hermano aun en brazos, y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos, sus ojos irradiaban un deseo inexplicable, un odio supremo y un hambre insaciable._

_Yo permanecía de cuclillas en la puerta de la cocina, con mi mano aun en mi boca y los ojos entornados, en signo de venganza y repudio._

_El tan solo rió levemente. Como si de una broma privada se tratase verme en aquella posición, y soltó a mi hermano mientras torcía la cabeza analizándome_

_Ahora yo era su nueva victima._

_Él me mordió aquella mañana, pero no termino conmigo pues le parecía mas divertido dejarme agonizar un rato antes de rematarme._

-Hola – escuche a mi costado, pero no preste atención

* * *

><p>Hola hola! Como están?<p>

Aquí llego, después de mucho tiempo de pensarlo muuuuy seriamente decidí colgar algo.

No creo que sea muy buena historia tomando en cuenta las maravillas que he leído por acá, pero pensé que no haría mal al compartir mi pequeña locura con ustedes, y con eso, ver si les interesa la historia.

Para serles sincera, no entiendo aun que me paso pero de pronto me encontré adorando a la familia colmillitos. Realmente no me interesaba la saga hasta que empecé a leerlas a ustedes.

Muchas gracias por su atencion, y espero alguna guia de como va para ver si sigo subiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé (que es de mi entera imaginación y no la comparto con nadie... jeje) y la trama paralela que se desarrollara a medida que avanza la historia.

Si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Cullen<strong>

-¿Hola? – ahora si estaba segura, ese saludo era para mí.

Mire hacia la fuente del sonido y vi a un chico rubio con ojos azules y cara de curiosidad excesiva. De mi garganta solo salió un pequeño "Mmhmm" en signo de saludo.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Así es – respondí calmadamente, observándolo para analizar su tipo, un tipo muy común si me preguntan, posiblemente conociendo a los de su clase ya este planeando la manera de invitarme a salir, si es que lo dejo, claro. – llegue ayer mismo al pueblo, soy Chloé Dantreaw – estire mi mano en saludo, él la aprisiono al instante entre las suyas casi sin pensarlo, pobre iluso.

-Mike Newton – dijo con total superioridad –Puedo mostrarte el camino a tus clases si quieres- agrego con anhelo.

¿Qué hacer en estos casos?, No debería mezclarme mucho con la gente, suelo traer problemas a quienes me rodean generalmente, este chico, por mas tonto y creído que sea no necesita problemas de mi tipo.

-Muchas gracias Mike – sonreí amigablemente – pero creo que me las puedo arreglar yo sola.

El solo atino a asentir con su cabeza y yo seguí caminando hacia mi primer clase.

_"Historia... allí vamos"_ pensé sin mucho entusiasmo.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, me tense inmediatamente, una esencia se encontraba allí dentro y no era humano, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y en un instante se agudizo mi oído y visión.

Tenia que entrar, no podía faltar a la primer clase en mi vieja-nueva ciudad, y de todas formas debía averiguar que hacia uno de ellos en el instituto y si eso conllevaba un peligro para sus estudiantes o no, cosa que no me parecía imposible, porque, ¿cuando no es signo de peligro un vampiro entre humanos?.

Tome aire y entre sin mas, me dirigí al maestro entregándole el comprobante educadamente.

-Muy bien señorita Dantreaw- comenzó él con una coqueta sonrisa, eso me ponía de mal humor, ¿por qué los hombres siempre veían a una chica como un objeto? – puede sentarse al fondo junto a Cullen.

Me fije cual era el asiento que el maestro había dicho... genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

El vampiro me estaba observando con cara de curiosidad, al parecer no me notaba muy normal que digamos, bueno, no era normal en absoluto a decir verdad.

Me senté ruidosamente a su lado sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, quería actuar de forma abarcadora para así saber que es lo que tramaba, si solo quisiera pasar desapercibido probablemente se alejaría de mí, pero si por el contrario quisiera usarme para el almuerzo, no podría contenerse. Envié un poco de mi dulce aroma en su dirección y la reacción no tardo en llegar.

Se aferró fuertemente a la mesa y dejo de respirar al instante. Mi trabajo estaba concluido, si a la salida de la escuela no era interceptada por él, solo restaría vigilarlo para averiguar que trama.

Como todos los vampiros, casi sin excepción, él era hermoso, y digo casi porque me he cruzado con algunos que... dios... mejor ni mirarlos, sus ojos ahora estaban negros por el hambre que le había provocado y su rostro se notaba bastante crispado.

Pude divisar unas cuantas cicatrices en su cuello y muñecas, lo cual me alertaba de que era buen luchador, o bien había sido usado como comida a largo plazo de algún sádico y muy chapado a la antigua clan.

Lo observe casi toda la hora sin prestar mucha atención a la clase, el no noto mi extraño comportamiento, pero me encontraba bastante decepcionada al encontrar a uno de ellos en este pueblo, cuando pensé que finalmente podría estar tranquila luego de cumplir mi misión, aparece un vampiro extraño en mi misma clase.

La misión... no es una misión pactada por alguien en particular, solo sigo patrones clásicos de búsqueda, un poco de investigación y otro poco de sentido común y rastreo para encontrar focos infecciosos de algo aun más peligroso que un vampiro.

Es bastante simple, reportes sobre muertes por animales, canibalismo, locura que incluya seres mitológicos de por medio, o lo más común, desapariciones de niños pequeños, recién nacidos, o muertes inexplicables de fetos en madres embarazadas.

Hoy día estaba lleno de esos reportes, solo había que tener algunas cosas en cuenta a la hora de investigar un caso similar, y de todas formas siempre viene bien un viaje a tierras desconocidas, o con mucho tiempo desde la ultima visita.

El timbre sonó abruptamente dando finalización a la clase de historia, me levante al mismo tiempo que mi compañero mirándonos a los ojos, los dos estábamos esperando un movimiento brusco de parte del otro, cosa que jamás sucedió.

Cuando el finalmente salió del salón de clases, decidí ver mi horario.

_"Matemática... materia que aborrezco con mi alma..."_

Volví a repetirme a mi misma que debía hacer esto si quería pasar una temporada en paz, aunque ahora viendo con quien, o mejor dicho, "qué" compartiría mis clases, se me fueron las ansias por una vida "normal".

Luego las horas pasaron tranquilas, hasta que llegue a la clase de lengua, donde me encontré con otro espécimen masculino bebedor de sangre, este era bastante más musculoso que el anterior y realmente daría un poco de miedo si no supiera que, cuanto más grandes son, mas ruido hacen al caer.

Nuevamente me toco compartir asiento con un vampiro, pero este siquiera se inmuto cuando le envié mi aroma en su dirección, solo me miro un tanto extrañado y murmuro un par de cosas sin sentido para mí.

Y entonces me fije en algo que claramente no había notado antes, sus ojos, no eran negros al no estar hambriento, pero tampoco eran rojos, ni siquiera violetas (si quisiera usar lentes de contacto), sino que eran color oro, o miel, demasiado extraños para ser humanos pero no tanto para ser inhumanos.

Esto me hacia pensar, tomando en cuenta también las cicatrices del de la clase anterior y la fortaleza de este, que me estaba enfrentando a una raza desconocida, o tal vez a un tipo de vampiro ligeramente diferente al convencional.

Ya me había cruzado con 2, solo esperaba no tener que encontrarme con mas, si era un aquelarre muy grande tendría que irme cuanto antes de aquí, y eso no me agrada en absoluto, además del echo de tener una cacería pendiente en este condado. Si me iba sin terminar mi trabajo difícilmente podré perdonármelo, ya que la criatura podría reproducirse y tomar todo el maldito pueblo bajo sus alas. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurra otra vez.

Nuevamente sonó el timbre y como con el otro vampiro, nos levantamos ambos a la vez mirándonos de soslayo, analizándonos.

Solo que esta vez fue diferente pues este habló.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya que no pude dejar de escribir en toda la noche desde que colgue el primer capitulo, voy a seguir subiendo los que vaya terminando de arreglar correctamente.<p>

Ya se que son cortitos mis capitulos pero por ahora van a ser asi hasta que logre tomar practica en esto y dejar de correjir 200 veces cada capitulo.

Espero que les guste y gracias a la persona que ya agrego mi historia a favoritos, de verdad me da un empuje especial y mas ganas de escribir.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé (que es de mi entera imaginación y no la comparto con nadie... jeje) y la trama paralela que se desarrollara a medida que avanza la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hogar Dulce Hogar...<strong>

-Soy Emmet... –dijo simplemente mientras estiraba su brazo hacia mí y esbozaba una sonrisa bastante... ¿tierna?.

Esto ciertamente me tomo por sorpresa, y el lo noto pues rió disimuladamente, finalmente tome en cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un instituto repleto de estudiantes, era imprudente atacar aquí mismo.

-Chloé – respondí al saludo, estrechando su mano, me sorprendió la calidez que su contacto provoco en mi, y el echo de que estaba claramente midiendo su fuerza para no lastimarme.

Esto otro también me dejo un tanto descolocada, pero esta vez no deje que se notara.

Simplemente le sonreí y agregue –Un gusto Emmet – para luego retirarme del salón a paso normal para un humano.

Esta hora era libre, todo el mundo iba a la cafetería al parecer, así que decidí imitarlos, no quería parecer una inadaptada social en mi primer día de clases, aunque de verdad lo estaba intentando, mientras menos personas se me acercaran, mejor para ellos, y espectacular para mí pues no tendría que cargar con ningún remordimiento si alguno de ellos fuera atacado luego.

Apenas al salir del salón de clases, sentí que alguien se me acercaba corriendo, espere que este pasara de largo, como era habitual en los pasillos de estos lugares, pero al contrario de eso, la esencia a vampiro me golpeo y note que era el chico de mi clase, Emmet, quien ahora estaba a mi lado.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad?- pregunto un tanto nervioso... por dios! ¿¡Nervioso! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a estas criaturas?, salgo de una rutina de sangre y muerte despiadada por manos de estos y otros seres igual o más repugnantes, y ahora un vampiro de casi dos metros me esta hablando con nerviosismo!

Creo que mi cara reflejo mis sentimientos en ese momento porque tenia un gesto de incredulidad gigantesco.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto con gesto de preocupación, yo estaba a punto de echarme a reír en ese momento por la histeria... _"pero no seria prudente hacerlo ¿verdad?"_ me reto mi inconsciente con tono de burla.

-Si, perdón, estoy bien, gracias por la... - demonios... - preocupación – dije sonriendo bastante tímidamente... ok, ahora de pronto soy tímida.

-Oye Chloé – me detuvo él apenas cuando me di la vuelta para empezar a andar nuevamente.

-Dime... Emmet – esto ya parecía una broma, nos estábamos tratando como conocidos normales y humanos cuando ninguno de los dos lo era, ni conocidos, ni mucho menos normales... sumamente ridículo.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaste al pueblo? No te hemos visto por aquí antes- aja! Ahora sabia a que se debía tanta preocupación, el y su amigo habían descubierto algo raro en mi y ahora estaban sacando conjeturas. Debo planear mejor mi coartada la próxima vez.

-Llegue hace día y medio con mi padre, pero no he salido de casa mas que a comprar los materiales para venir hoy- conteste restándole importancia, no quería darles motivos para que me siguieran a casa tan pronto.

-Vives sola con tu padre entonces?- pregunto con autentica curiosidad, mi sonrisa no tardo en salir a la luz, de alguna forma este vampiro me inspiraba cierta ternura y calidez especial, me parecía estar hablando con un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto pasado de esteroides.

-Así es- respondí con tranquilidad – el casi no esta en casa a decir verdad, su trabajo lo mantiene ocupado prácticamente las 24 horas. –esa era mi coartada.. Sí, muy original, un padre trabajador que jamás esta en su casa...

Para ese entonces ya habíamos comenzado a caminar ambos hacia el comedor, la gente pasaba y se nos quedaba mirando como si fuera un espectáculo un tanto bizarro, y ciertamente lo era si tomamos en cuenta que cuando me encuentro con vampiros es para desmembrarlos y prenderlos fuego, no para hablar de nuestras vidas tranquilamente.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros para el almuerzo- agrego él cuando ya estábamos a unos metros de la puerta.

-Emmm... seria un verdadero honor acompañarlos- conteste un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento del vampiro –tal vez hoy deba mejor dedicarme a repasar la tarea ya que es mi primer día aquí, así que será en otro momento.

Emmet me miro con algo de pena en sus facciones, definitivamente este vampiro estaba rematadamente loco.

-Ok- dijo con energía –lo tomo como una promesa entonces, mañana te sientas con nosotros y no se habla mas-

Definitivamente algo muy raro pasaba aquí.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta el simplemente me saludo con la mano y se dirigió a una mesa bastante ocupada, casi se me sale el corazón al sentir sus esencias, eran cinco, cinco vampiros juntos en un instituto... algo realmente asombroso y alarmante a la vez.

Inmediatamente después del shock inicial seguí mi camino siguiendo el olor de la comida, no tenia hambre, mejor dicho, jamás tenia hambre, pero me apetecía comer una manzana o algo de fruta. Cuando pase relativamente cerca de la mesa del aquelarre note que no solo estaban ellos sentados allí, sino que una humana los acompañaba, y al parecer se llevaban de maravilla porque estaba riendo descontroladamente con tres de ellos.

-Allí viene la nueva Edward- escuche provenir de su mesa, ellos claramente no se imaginarían que yo los escuchaba a la distancia, tengo un oído sumamente afinado. –¿que esta pensando?- pregunto otro.

Un momento... ¿pensando?, ¿Acaso ese tal Edward era un lector?

Ya estando en la fila para pedir mi "almuerzo" sentí un gruñido bajito y profundo, como de frustración.

-No puedo ver casi nada- escuche como un susurro –al parecer, o piensa en muchas cosas a la vez o me esta bloqueando-

Claramente se notaba frustrado, me reí internamente, con el lío que era mi cabeza probablemente ni el más ávido lector de mentes podría adentrarse en mi.

Pague mi manzana y me dirigí a una esquina de la cafetería, no había mesas libres, y no quería compartir hoy con nadie mas, y menos en la situación en la que me encontraba, tenia que prestar mucha atención para averiguar que demonios tramaba ese aquelarre estando aquí.

-Mira Bella- sentí de la mesa de los vampiros a quien reconocí como Emmet –ahora no serás la única a quien mi hermanito sabelotodo no pueda leer- dijo para luego reírse estridentemente.

Así que esa tal Bella podía bloquearlo, interesante información, en ese momento me permití espiar un poco la mesa del aquelarre.

-Ja... ja... ja... - respondió la que parecía ser Bella, era la humana y parecía molesta por algo.

-Tranquila Belly-Bells que nadie te quitara a tu Eddie, solo tú eres su cantante- agrego Emmet con sorna. Así que la humana estaba saliendo con un vampiro, un gran descubrimiento. Un par de veces había visto estos casos, pero jamás terminaban bien pues el vampiro poco puede resistir la sangre de la cantante sin matarla antes, recuerdo dos de los casos, un macho y una hembra, ambos me rogaron que los matara pues el dolor de haber acabado con su "media naranja" les resultaba insoportable. Por eso en cierta parte de mi alma me apiado de algunos de ellos.

Aunque viendo bien el panorama podría decirse que nadie quería comerse a nadie en esa mesa. Sin ser por el rubio de mi clase de Historia que parecía estar aun hambriento, nadie mas mostraba signos de estrés y los que veía desde mi lugar tenían los ojos claros y limpios del monstruo interior.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a alimentarte Jazz- escuche que una de las chicas de la esa decía, era una pequeña con el cabello negro y en puntas. En ese momento se levantaron ambos de la mesa y ella lo guió fuera de la cafetería a paso humano, él estaba como ido, y no pudo evitar enviar una mirada de odio en mi dirección.

Esto me puso alerta, si iban a cazar no significaba nada bueno.

-Espero que no acabe con todos los osos de la región... - dijo de pronto Emmet, y su tono no era de broma sino de anhelo.

-Tranquilo hermanito- empezó la humana con tono divertido –seguro que Jasper te deja alguna cría para el año próximo-

Si mal no había entendido estaban hablando de osos?... esto aun se ponía mas extraño, así que por eso es su color de ojos tan, puro...

De todas formas no podía sacar conjeturas, tenia que averiguar exactamente que hacia en el pueblo un aquelarre de cinco vampiros, y una humana.

Pasados alrededor de 20 minutos de no estar haciendo absolutamente nada mas que escuchar una charla tonta de vampiros, que dicho sea de paso no hacían ninguna alusión a su condición, sonó el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse.

El resto de la jornada paso relativamente tranquilo, repetí mi "operación olor" con la rubia, aunque ella estaba bastante mas lejos de mi asiento volví a notar que no provocaba mas que una mínima molestia hacia ella, y lo confirme cuando susurro "si no deja de hacer eso me sacara de mis casillas".

Al final de las clases me dirigí a mi motocicleta, que vaya coincidencia, estaba justo en frente de los coches de los Cullen.

Todos estaban allí, parados simplemente, parecía que hablaban entre ellos despreocupadamente. La humana y su novio se subieron a un Volvo plateado y se fueron inmediatamente. Los demás se quedaron allí, el rubio, Jasper, ya no me veía con odio, pero parecía muy estresado, y la pequeña, que al parecer era su pareja, lo estaba agarrando fuertemente del brazo y acariciando su espalda con dulzura... que aquelarre mas extraño.

Cuando me puse el casco y monte mi moto vi por el rabillo del ojo que Emmet me estaba haciendo señas. Vi en su dirección y este simplemente me saludo alegremente, aun estaba sorprendida por su actitud pero respondí con una pequeña reverencia y arranque rumbo a mi nuevo hogar.

Hogar dulce hogar... finalmente en casa.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y observe con emoción el lugar, era justo lo que necesitaba, una pequeña casa alejada de la civilización (pero no aislada), y rodeada de árboles frondosos y animales.

Lastima que no había nadie esperando por mi, si me iba bien y podía instalarme tal vez hasta me consiguiera un perro y todo.

Termine de ordenar las cosas que había en la casa, todo estaba repleto de una gruesa capa de polvo así que puse manos a la obra de inmediato, abrí todas las ventanas y comencé la limpieza, si fuera humana estaría ahogándome y probablemente se me obstruirían los pulmones con la cantidad de polvo que había allí.

Saque todas las mantas que cubrían los muebles, despeje un poco el jardín y aquello ya se veía muy habitable.

Y muy mío. Esa casa había sido mía hacia 50 años atrás, y estaba amueblada con mis propias cosas, agradecí al cielo que nadie entrara en mi ausencia, yo tenia la propiedad a mi nombre, o mejor dicho, a nombre de quien en ese momento se suponía que seria mi madre, simplemente un invento y un par de firmas falsas. Pero ahora podría disfrutarla como se debía finalmente.

Al terminar la limpieza ya el sol se había ocultado hacia escasos minutos, me apresure a cerrar las ventanas de las habitaciones donde no estaría esa noche, seré muy rápida y fuerte, pero en mi propio hogar le temo mucho a las intromisiones.

Una vez en el cuarto principal, me tire en la cama no sin antes quitarme la ropa, tenia muy poca ropa para usar, solo un poco mas de lo que llevaba puesto tomando en cuenta que me iba a quedar allí por un tiempo.

Quede simplemente en camiseta y saque mi notebook para comenzar, o mejor dicho, retomar la investigación.

...

Un cuarto de hora después ya tenia varios casos anotados en mi libreta, dos niños recién nacidos desaparecidos del hospital, un feto seco dentro de la madre, y cuatro embarazadas fallecidas antes del parto junto con sus niños. Eso era suficiente para argumentar mi estadía en el pueblo.

Habían unas cuantas desapariciones en los últimos días y dos muertes a manos de "animales" en la zona de Port Angels.

Mañana mismo comenzaría con la investigación a fondo, y el mejor lugar para recibir información, aunque un poco retocada y exagerada, era el instituto.

A la noche iría al hospital para un chequeo de rutina innecesario y así poder recaudar un poco mas de información.

Generalmente no necesitaba dormir seguido dada mi condición, pero aun así venia bien mantener la mente y el cuerpo bien descansados para afrontar los posibles encontronazos venideros. Así que aproveche el resto de la noche para dormir con los sentidos bien alertas en caso de alguna posible visita nocturna.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer...<p>

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé (que es de mi entera imaginación y no la comparto con nadie... jeje) y la trama paralela que se desarrollara a medida que avanza la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmet Esta Loco...<strong>

Jasper POV

Cuando entre a clases esa mañana jamás espere encontrarme con algo así. Principalmente porque mi pequeña Alice no lo previó antes.

Admito que no esperaba que fuera de esta forma, incluso no esperaba poder controlarme como lo hice. La clase de Historia jamás fue muy interesante para mi, lo que me atraía principalmente era la diversión de notar los errores de los maestros a la hora de enseñar hechos históricos importantes, tomando en cuenta que yo había vivido la mayoría de ellos digamos que estaba en total razón de burlarme.

Hasta que apareció ella, al principio cuando sentí su presencia, no me llamo la atención su aroma en realidad, sino las emociones que de ella emanaban, anticipación, emoción, amargura, sorpresa, un leve miedo, soledad, orgullo, un poco de indecisión y no se cuantas cosas mas, me extraña que todas esas emociones vinieran de un simple estudiante nuevo.

Cuando ella entro al salón sentí todos los sentimientos aun mas fuertes, y eso que solo fueron metros de distancia mínimos los que recorrió, no pude evitar observarla con detenimiento, me recordaba a mis épocas de humano, en aquellas travesías de guardia me encontraba con muchos nómadas que vestían casi exactamente como ella. Era sumamente extraño ver una persona con ese ropaje en estos tiempo, y por un segundo pensé que era uno de nosotros.

Descarte la idea cuando vi sus ojos, eran grises, demasiado claros para ser un lente de contacto, un poco mas y seguro que serian blancos por completo. Ese detalle me sorprendió, pero aun mas cuando se dirigió al asiento de mi lado sin quitarme la vista de encima ni por un instante.

Pero cuando se sentó a mi lado fue la perdición. Su esencia me llego de golpe, como si fuera una patada demasiado fuerte, era exquisito, demasiado tentador para mantenerme quieto por mucho tiempo. Trate de no respirar durante toda la clase, incluso creo que abolle un poco la mesa, y ella lo noto.

Ahora se perfectamente lo que sintió Edward aquel día que conoció a Bella hace tan poco tiempo.

Pero algo no estaba bien en todo esto, sus emociones eran encontradas, orgullo, avidez, esperanza, decepción, dios... demasiadas emociones, y en conjunto con las de los demás chicos me iban a volver loco.

Una vibración conocida se sintió en una parte de mis pantalones, era Alice enviándome un mensaje de texto, "tranquilo Jazz, falta menos para que termine la hora, solo aguanta. Te amo!"

Solo ese mensaje me calmo sobremanera, pero el olor de esa chica seguía golpeándome muy fuerte, no podía ser que ella fuera mi cantante... yo ya tenia a Alice, y jamás podría cambiarla, aunque esta chica fuera bonita y muy llamativa e interesante, mi corazón lo tenia mi pequeña Alice, y con ella se quedaría.

Finalmente termino mi suplicio cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase.

Ambos nos levantamos a la vez, no podía sacar mi vista de ella, y ella mantenía su mirada fija en mi, casi transparente, era como si pudiera ver a través de mi sin mas.

Rápidamente me fui, casi corriendo de ese salón, espero no tener mas clases con ella. Al final del pasillo me esperaba Alice con los chicos, Edward estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que había visto, y al igual que yo, sospechaba de la nueva.

-Ella tendrá clase con Emmet, y la ultima con Rosalie.- Anuncio mi esposa con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Tratare de sacarle alguna información- empezó Emmet con el orgullo brotando de el –seguro que no se resiste a mis encantos- dijo sonriendo antes de que Rosalie le diera un golpe en la cabeza que si fuera humano, probablemente sus sesos estarían ya esparcidos por el pasillo y los estudiantes resbalarían en el viscoso liquido.

-Jasper...- dijo Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz, siempre hacia eso en signo de preocupación –¿podrías por favor ser un poco menos grafico con tus imaginaciones?

No pude mas que reír con el, la imagen en cierta forma era divertida de ver. No solía hacer ese tipo de bromas, porque mi humor es bastante bizarro a veces y no todos lo entienden.

...

Las otras clases pasaron en relativa normalidad y pronto llego la hora del receso, estaba ansioso por ver a mi Alice y despreocuparme por lo sucedido en la primera hora, si bien el ardor había disminuido aun no podía sacar las ansias de mi interior, necesitaba con desesperación cazar, pero ya.

Ni bien nos sentamos todos, o casi todos pues Emmet no regresaba aun, Edward comenzó a relatar lo que paso durante la clase de Emmet que compartía con la nueva.

-Se llama Chloé- comenzó el –Emmet le dio la mano en saludo, y su expresión fue de una extrañeza importante- se tomo el puente de la nariz nuevamente –algo sabe, de eso estoy seguro.

Luego de un par de segundos al parecer Emmet la siguió rumbo a la cafetería, según lo que veía Edward, ella le había contado que vivía sola con su padre, y este no estaba seguido en el hogar. Otro punto a favor, podríamos vigilarla mas libremente en ese caso.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería me extraño ver a Emmet tan animado, no es como si fuera un ser amargado, pero no le daba muy buena espina fraternizar con el enemigo, aunque claro, para el no estaba claro lo que habíamos hablado.

-Realmente es muy agradable esa chica- comenzó con mucha energía ni bien se sentó al lado de Rosalie –me resulto muy interesante, incluso la obligue a que mañana se sentara con nosotros-

Definitivamente Emmet esta loco...

* * *

><p>Supongo que en algun momento parare de escribir... aunque sea para ir al baño!<p>

Espero que me digan si hay algo que realmente nos les guste de la historia, o que les guste en su defecto, o si soy un real desastre escribiendo... no se ustedes, pero me parece que todo lo escribo en el mismo tono jeje, supongo que es cuestion de trabajar un poco mi narracion...

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé (que es de mi entera imaginación y no la comparto con nadie... jeje) y la trama paralela que se desarrollara a medida que avanza la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Almuerzo Con la Familia Colmillitos<strong>

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, alrededor de las 6am ya estaba en pie desayunando una manzana, era la única fruta que de verdad extrañaba comer, no era que la necesitara pero me daba cierto bienestar sentir su sabor dulce en mi garganta.

Me prepare para ir al instituto. Hoy tendría una oportunidad única para recibir información de la fuente mas importante que puedo encontrar, los Cullen. No había olvidado que estaba obligada mas que invitada a sentarme con la familia en el almuerzo, suena completamente ridículo e incluso no se por que demonios acepte, pero estoy casi segura que recibiré buena información de lo que sucede en el pueblo el día de hoy.

Esta vez no planeaba ser tan mala con los "hermanos" Cullen, había sido divertido poner al limite al rubio, pero el gesto de pesadumbre, miedo y depresión que tenia el día de hoy me quito las ganas de jugar un poco más, definitivamente algo me estaba pasando con ellos, ya Emmet me había caído demasiado bien para ser un vampiro, y algo me decía que Jasper no merecía que lo torturara de esta forma.

Así que decidí no sacar a flote mis "esencias afrodisíacas" a menos que fuera sumamente necesario.

Camino a la entrada fui interceptada por un grupo de chicos bastante curiosos, entre ellos se encontraba la mas grande fuente de información del instituto sin duda alguna, una tal Jessica.

-¿Acaso eres punkie o algo así?- pregunto casi con sorna en mi dirección.

-Es lo mas acertado que me han dicho en meses...- respondí con total indiferencia –ya me había rendido cuando sugirieron que pertenecía a la comunidad del anillo... esto por lejos lo supera.-

Desde lejos escuche un par de risas silenciosas, y mire por sobre el hombro de Jessica a los portadores de tan adorables campanadas, era lógico que me iba a encontrar con los Cullen... no?

Las primeras horas pasaron en total tranquilidad, incluyendo la que compartí con Jasper, si bien seguía un tanto estresado, quite todo aroma proveniente de mi persona mientras permanecí cerca suyo, al parecer eso ayudo ya que luego de mirarme extrañado y bastante mas distendido, intercambio unas pocas palabras conmigo.

Algunas de la magnitud de "este maestro es un payaso" a lo que le respondí un muy firme "ciertamente". Realmente una charla inspiradora...

A la hora del receso Emmet prácticamente me llevo a rastras a la mesa de su familia, y diré que él era el único contento de tenerme allí, además de Bella, con quien había hablado pobremente en un encuentro en el baño. No es que tenga las necesidades de los humanos, eso lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, solo quería darme una ducha en el lavamanos para quitarme el agobio.

-¿Así que, compartes clases con Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie verdad?- pregunto con los ojos entornados la pequeña, pareja de Jasper, su voz se notaba bastante molesta por alguna razón.

-Así es.- respondí simplemente, me encontraba bastante agobiada anteriormente, y ahora mi ansiedad había crecido varias pulgadas mas. No era el echo de que la pequeña vampiresa estuviera hablándome de esa forma, sino el estar sentada en la mesa de un instituto lleno de adolescentes y rodeada por cinco vampiros que no tenia la menor idea de cómo iban a actuar.

-Y...- comenzó Edward pasándose una mano por su cabello mientras Bella lo miraba como idiotizada.

-Un segundo- dije casi en un susurro, acto seguido tome una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa y, acercándome a Bella le di dos toquecitos en el mentón como limpiando –lo siento- agregue cuando todos me miraron con sorpresa –es que tenias... emmm... baba en la barbilla...-

Era algo natural en mi ese tipo de humor, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Al parecer la broma les pareció buena porque comenzaron a reírse todos incluyendo a la aludida, solo que ésta estaba roja como un tomate ahora.

-Perdón Edward- retome seriamente la conversación –¿que es lo que ibas a decir?

El solo me miro con cara de no estar escuchando –no importa, luego de esto no vale la pena- aclaró mientras seguía sonriendo libremente.

Los minutos restaban del receso fueron tranquilos, me contaron de algunos casos aislados de madres fallecidas al dar a luz, y un par de desapariciones, pero pensaron que había pasado por alto el detalle de sus miradas, se delataban solos en ese sentido, no se si habían sido ellos, pero de lo que estoy segura es que algo me estaban ocultando, de todas formas la charla fue amena y creo que tal vez pueda confiar un poco en ellos, al parecer finalmente habían descartado un poco la posibilidad de que no fuera humana, no tienen idea.

Ese tiempo pude echar un vistazo a la esencia de cada uno y pude averiguar un poco mas de ellos, si bien sus historias parecían ser prometedoras no quise indagar mas, algo me decía que tendría mi oportunidad en poco tiempo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente luego de eso, no hubo nada digno de ser contado. Regrese a mi hogar como el día anterior, y simplemente me acosté a leer una novela que encontré en una de las viejas estanterías.

En la tarde decidí ir al hospital para hacerme mi chequeo de excusa e investigar un poco mas.

...

Cuando llegue al hospital sinceramente no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo encontrarme con un panorama como ese... los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había ni una emergencia por llegar, el cuerpo de médicos estaba claramente descansando y apenas si había una chica en la recepción con cara de total aburrimiento.

-Disculpa- le llame la atención educadamente, ella solo asintió sin enderezar su cabeza que era sostenida perezosamente por su mano izquierda. –vengo a hacerme un chequeo de rutina, el día de ayer reserve hora.-

-¿Nombre?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarme, vaya atención, se me podía estar derritiendo el cerebro y cayendo la materia gris por las orejas que ella no se iba a dar cuenta jamás...

-Chloé Dantreaw-

-Primer pasillo a la derecha, puerta numero dos.- respondió sin ganas mientras masticaba su chicle.

Y allí fui rumbo al consultorio de algún medico a averiguar mas sobre los casos en Forks.

Cuando toque el pomo de la puerta me petrifiqué, entre el olor a alcohol y las diferentes esencias de pacientes y personal del hospital, me llego el aroma a un vampiro. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, cinco vampiros en un instituto ya era raro, pero uno en un hospital era unas cuantas veces peor. Por mi mente pasaron rápidamente varios motivos por el que un vampiro vendría a un hospital, un paciente no puede ser, y dudo mucho que alguno de ellos viniera a visitar a un familiar. _"ja ja, muy graciosa"_ me reí de mi propia broma sin mucho humor, las otras opciones no eran muy alentadoras que digamos, o se dedicaba a robar sangre o trabajaba de medico para poder acceder mas rápido a sus victimas, estas dos ultimas eran bastante arriesgadas por mas sádico que pudiera llegar a ser un vampiro, dudo que pasara por este tormento para conseguir sangre, era mas fácil salir a secar gente en las calles.

Con mi fino oído pude distinguir movimiento dentro del consultorio, al parecer el vampiro estaba en la sala a la cual yo iba a entrar para mi chequeo de rutina, y se notaba impaciente ya que sentía el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la madera probablemente de su escritorio.

Todo esto paso por mi cabeza en menos de 30 segundos, y finalmente me decidí a entrar, de todas formas debía averiguar mas al respecto antes de actuar defensivamente.

Toqué dos veces a la puerta y una voz calmada y suave me contesto de inmediato con un "adelante". Tomando en cuenta la situación me pareció un tanto tenebroso el momento.

Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta decidida y vi a uno de ellos detrás del escritorio, este me observaba con notoria paciencia y una pequeña sonrisa amable se dibujaba en su rostro, hermoso, como todos ellos. Y este también tenia los ojos dorados.

-Buenas tardes señorita, en que le puedo ayudar.- dijo levantándose de su asiento tranquilamente, como un medico normal.

-Tenia cita para hoy, un simple chequeo de rutina- ya estaba dentro del consultorio, no había mas que hacer, lo que mas me preocupaba no era que un vampiro me examinara, sino que él fácilmente podría distinguir el millar de cicatrices que recorría mi cuerpo. Con ese detalle le daría demasiada información sobre mi persona, y eso no era seguro para nada.

-¿Chloé Dantreaw?- pregunto viendo su agenda y luego mirándome, sus ojos me estaban analizando sin dudas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé (que es de mi entera imaginación y no la comparto con nadie... jeje) y la trama paralela que se desarrollara a medida que avanza la historia.

Bueno hasta acá llegue por hoy, este cap es un tanto mas movidito que los anteriores.

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza la Cacería<strong>

Yo solo asentí, también lo estaba analizando a el en este pequeño lapsus de tiempo, y lo poco que me llegaba era un tanto extraño.

No podía sentir siquiera restos de sangre humana en su organismo, y eso me descoloco por completo.

-Bien, siéntese por aquí- me indico la silla frente a su escritorio y el tomó asiento en la suya. Le hice caso, en realidad no tenia nada que perder con esto, siempre podría inventarme una historia creíble con respecto a las cicatrices, algo como un novio abusador o algún familiar demente, solo restaría posicionar mis gestos de forma lastimera y dejar escapar un par de lagrimas sutilmente para que cualquiera creyera mi historia. Claro que eso no podría evitar que viera las que eran provocadas por vampiros, seguramente esas las reconocería al instante, pero por suerte eran pocas en comparación a las provocadas por las otras criaturas bastante mas dañinas. –Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y voy a ser tu medico- el extendió su mano en saludo y yo la estreche no sin poca confianza.

A aquel momento de reconocimiento le siguió un corto interrogatorio sobre enfermedades y posibles herencias de problemas, las respuestas eran todas "no".

Luego de la pequeña ronda de preguntas, el doctor colmillitos paso a la revisión, ese era mi momento clave para actuar, planeaba comenzar a preguntar cuando el notara mis marcas y así tomarlo por sorpresa.

Me quite la chaqueta dejando ver casi toda mi anatomía, solo llevaba bajo ella un top de cuero y tela que dejaba ver mis hombros y ombligo perfectamente, para ser sincera jamás sufría de frío, no extremadamente, era parte de mi naturaleza.

El doctor comenzó con su revisión tomándome el pulso, note como sus ojos inspeccionaban mi tatuaje del brazo y encontraban las pequeñas marcas cubiertas por dibujos, era mi forma de esconder las cicatrices y plasmar los momentos especiales de mi vida, en ese brazo tenia un tribal de serpientes rodeándolo y sus dientes mordían justo allí donde una mordedura real se dibujaba. Era una forma especial y sutil de esconder la "evidencia" y además, representar épocas de mi vida en ella.

Cuando iba a comenzar con mi interrogatorio se escucho un suave toque en la puerta del consultorio, y entro una chica, una enfermera, sus ojos brillaron al contacto con los de Carlisle, era lógico tomando en cuenta la apariencia del vampiro.

-Lo siento doctor- comenzó de forma apresurada, se le notaba nerviosa y un tanto descompuesta –pero lo necesitamos urgente en emergencias- hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar y yo aproveche el momento para tomar mi chaqueta y pararme, algo me decía que esto era lo que estaba esperando para revelar el "misterio".

Cuando Carlisle se levanto y me miro con disculpa en los ojos, yo solo lo apremie para que fuera y salí detrás de el, debía aprovechar al máximo el momento para encontrar las marcas clave si es que las había en la nueva emergencia.

El se apresuro hacia la sala de emergencias casi corriendo a velocidad humana, yo estaba un poco mas atrás caminando lo suficientemente rápido como para no perderlo de vista.

Cuando llegamos vimos una camilla bañada en sangre, las enfermeras y médicos que la rodeaban estaban casi pegados a las paredes de la impresión. El bulto sobre la camilla era una mujer embarazada, y esta convulsionando violentamente.

Nadie se movió cuando el doctor Cullen llego a la camilla, estaban todos en shock por lo que veían, y yo lo hubiera estado si no fuera porque había presenciado miles de veces cosas peores a esta.

Nadie me detuvo de pararme del otro lado de la camilla enfrente de Carlisle. Yo estaba aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida a la mujer agonizante para descubrir las marcas indicadoras del ataque.

Carlisle pidió ayuda a los demás doctores para evitar que se dañara mas con las convulsiones, pero ninguno acudió, estaban todos demasiado preocupados en no vomitar a causa de la cantidad de sangre y materia que brotaba sin cesar de la mujer. Ella aun tenia los ojos abiertos y los dientes apretados en señal de dolor.

Viendo que nadie respondía al llamado aproveche para darme mas tiempo a análisis y acate las ordenes que él había dado, tome su cabeza con una mano en la frente y la inmovilice, con la otra mano sujete sus muñecas tratando que no se notara que casi no estaba haciendo fuerza para esto.

De inmediato él inmovilizo sus tobillos con una mano y comenzó a mover la camilla hacia el quirófano, si bien estaba muy concentrado en el caso, no dejaba de enviarme miradas preocupadas, como si le preocupara que fuera la única capaz de reaccionar a un panorama tan devastador, y siendo que parecía una chica de cómo mucho 20 años, era lógico el razonamiento.

Sin decir una sola palabra, él le inyecto un calmante rápidamente, y ella casi de inmediato dejó de convulsionar, solo en ese momento él comenzó a analizar lo que veía y note cierto terror en sus facciones. Yo sin embargo permanecía impasible al panorama, lo cual era mucho decir ya que la pobre casi ya no tenia estomago, un tajo abarcaba casi toda la cavidad de su estomago y pelvis y no había mas que órganos revueltos dentro del mismo. Me acerque un poco mas para ver mejor el interior sin importarme que ahora él me estaba observando atentamente.

-Ya esta muerta- dije en voz baja mientras le cerraba los ojos, habré pasado por esto multitud de veces, pero aun seguía molestándome ver un cadáver mirándome fijo. Él había tomado por inercia los instrumentos para estabilizarla, pero al igual que yo, noto que no había ningún corazón latiendo.

-Cómo sabes tu...?- comenzó interrogante mirando de mí hacia la mujer sin pestañear.

-No late su corazón- dije simplemente sin mirarlo, estaba observando las heridas, buscando mas pistas de la situación.

-¿Cómo...?

No pudo seguir hablando pues quedo petrificado al ver que me acercaba a la mujer rápidamente, había escuchado que venían los doctores hacia la sala y no tendría tiempo para analizarla luego.

Tome su cabeza y abrí su boca, no sin esfuerzo, mire a Carlisle y le indique con la mirada que la examinara. Mientras tanto yo me enfoque en su estomago y observe de cerca la herida.

-Tiene la garganta rota, su cavidad esta casi completamente destrozada- dijo él en voz baja viéndome examinar el corte abdominal con detenimiento.

-Así es, la criatura utilizo su boca como conducto para infectar al niño, por eso no esta.- comencé con voz monótona, parecería un forense especializado si no fuera por mis pintas. –Nació hace pocas horas.-

-¿Que sabes tú de eso?-

-Ahora mismo no es lo que importa-

-Será mejor que no la toques, no sabemos que causo las heridas.- dijo él con preocupación en la voz.

-Ya es tarde para eso Doc.- tome un costado de la herida y lo removí un poco hacia fuera, dentro encontré lo que estaba buscando.

-Esto es la prueba que necesitaba- dije mientras tomaba un pedazo del cordón umbilical destrozado y lo metía dentro de una bolsa pequeña con cierre hermético, el doctor Cullen me observaba con cierto shock en su cara.

-Tranquilo Doc.- dije acercándome a el hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara y pasar mi mano frente a sus ojos que seguían fijos en la "paciente".

-Jamás pensé en ver a un vampiro en shock- murmure mas para mí.

Él pareció reaccionar, tomo mi muñeca bruscamente cuando empezaba a retirarme de la sala.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con voz sombría mirando directamente a mis ojos, ahora los suyos eran negros, por la cautela y la sorpresa.

-Por ahora nadie especial.- dije sacando violentamente mi mano de la suya, había utilizado suficiente fuerza para retener a un humano, pero no contaba con que yo no lo era. –Puede estar seguro de que no diré nada de lo que sé doctor... –puse mi mano en la puerta para comenzar a abrirla –Debo irme ahora, mas adelante podremos hablar si es que así lo prefiere.-

Salí de allí bastante apurada, si la cría había escapado seguramente ahora tendría hambre e iría en busca de un ser vivo, por el bien de todos esperaba que se encontrara con un animal primero.

Salí casi corriendo del hospital y me cruce con los chicos Cullen en la salida, los cinco me miraron con odio y el rubio intento detenerme tomándome del brazo, lo rechace inmediatamente, no tenia tiempo para discusiones, necesitaba comenzar la caza ahora mismo si no quería que medio pueblo fuera destripado por la criatura que había convertido a ese niño.

_Pues cuando un Aswang empieza a cazar... es muy difícil que se detenga._

* * *

><p>Lesto, ahora si, a menos que deje de dormir permanentemente para dedicarme a escribir voy a tener que parar un poco jaja.<p>

Saludos y gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé y los sucesos que se desarrollarán en paralelo a la historia original… aunque algo siempre se cambia en el trayecto…  
>_<p>

Alice POV

Seguía sin poder ver nada, desde la llegada de esta chica a Forks mis visiones eran casi nulas a menos que alguien se encontrara en sumo peligro.  
>Solo había podido ver a Jasper lanzarse contra ella y atacándola en plena clase el mismo día de su llegada. Claro que no era algo que el fuera a hacer, solo era el debate interno que estaba teniendo en ese momento, por esa razón le envié aquel mensaje, aunque sabia que no la atacaría con tantos humanos alrededor.<p>

Algo me decía que ella no era un peligro para nosotros, al menos no uno importante, pero debía tener extremada cautela, algo olía mal, muy mal en ella.

Cuando Emmet la llevo casi a rastras a nuestra mesa me temí lo peor, no podía ver absolutamente nada luego de que se sentara con nosotros. Mas tarde, agradeciendo que el almuerzo había salido bastante bien, me encontraba en casa con mi Jasper, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como siempre hacíamos y pensando en llevar a Bella de compras al día siguiente, cuando me llego una visión.

Carlisle estaba en su despacho del hospital cuando entraba ella, y luego sangre, mucha sangre, no supe comprender bien el mensaje pues estaba demasiado borroso y entreverado.  
>Cuando volví al mundo real tenia a casi toda mi familia frente a mi, esperando a que hablara, y Jasper me abrazaba fuertemente.<br>- ¿Qué paso? – sus caras eran de extrema preocupación  
>- Eso dínoslo tu duende – susurro Emmet, se le notaba preocupado, raro en el – Casi te desmayas...<br>- Gritaste el nombre de tu padre Alice – aclaro Esme, y veía claramente su dolor  
>Yo solo lo medite un momento, ya era de noche, y Carlisle no había regresado aun.<br>- No lo se, fue una visión muy extraña – me levante del regazo de Jasper y me acerque a la ventana, algo se agitaba en el bosque, podía sentir una presencia desconocida. – Vi a Carlisle en su despacho, y a la chica nueva entrando a el, luego solo pude ver sangre, solo eso...  
>Todos se tensaron ante mi historia.<br>- Debemos ir ahora mismo con tu padre – sollozó Esme con sus manos en el pecho.  
>Inmediatamente nos fuimos todos juntos en el Jeep de Emmet, no podíamos llegar a pie todos juntos sin ninguna excusa. Por suerte ya se acercaba la hora de salida de Carlisle y fácilmente podíamos pasarlo a buscar sin levantar sospechas.<p>

Edward POV

No me caía nada bien la nueva situación de mi familia con la llegada de esta nueva adolescente al pueblo. No podía leerla por mas que lo intentara, solo recibía pequeños fragmentos de cosas cotidianas, sin sentido para mi, era como introducirme en un torbellino de pensamientos revueltos, desordenados, sin llegar a ningún lado.  
>Luego de nuestro primer encuentro con ella, habíamos tenido una reunión familiar en casa, y Carlisle como siempre, bondadoso y paciente, había recomendado esperar y vigilar, solo estar alertas. Lo cual me molestaba aun mas, yo quería deshacerme de una vez del problema, matarla no seria riesgoso siendo que casi no tiene familia, y su supuesto padre jamás esta en casa.<br>Jasper concordaba conmigo, pero era el único apoyo que tenia esta vez, los demás estaban tercamente aferrados a que fuera una humana común.

Aunque yo sabía que no lo era, y si, por un momento me engaño con su actitud despreocupada, solo esta mañana cuando se sentó con nosotros sentí que no era un problema, pero apenas al alejarse volvió a mí la tensión, cosa que todos mis hermanos notaron.  
>No iba a dejar que Bella corriera peligro, ya suficiente tenía con haberme conocido a mi y mi familia. Pero esta chica era diferente, incluso más peligrosa de lo que podíamos llegar a ser nosotros.<p>

Cuando Alice tuvo la visión aquella noche todos nos alarmamos sobremanera, nada estaba bien, hacia ya algunos días que sentíamos que algo se estaba torciendo, y para completar llega ella, las muertes no eran casualidad, esos casos eran especiales y tenían un por qué, pero ni mi padre ni yo, siquiera Jasper, lograba dar con el o los causantes de tales atrocidades.  
>Niños, simples niños que aun no habían visto la luz, o pequeños de menos de cinco años que fueron brutalmente arrebatados de los brazos de sus padres.<br>Eso no era común, ni siquiera un neófito era opción pues no serian los únicos casos, así que estaba descartada la presencia de nuevos vampiros en el pueblo.  
>Y luego, ella, a simple vista común, un poco extraña únicamente por sus formas de vestir y moverse, pero con pulso, color, y un corazón sonante en su pecho, eso descarta casi toda posibilidad de no ser humana. Aunque mi cabeza me grita desaforada que no me fíe... Ella es peligrosa.<p>

Fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hacia el hospital, queríamos verificar que Carlisle estuviera bien cuanto antes.  
>Y al llegar nos encontramos a la nueva que salía casi corriendo del edificio, Jasper intento detenerla disimuladamente, pero ella fue más rápida y se zafo de su agarre antes de concretarlo subiendo a su motocicleta y acelerando.<p>

Carlisle salió poco después de ella, con cara de preocupación y sorpresa al vernos a todos allí.  
>Para tapar las apariencias le dijimos lo que sucedía a gran velocidad para no ser detectados por oídos humanos, y todos partimos, ahora el y Esme en su auto.<br>-

Alice POV

Cuando volvíamos del hospital tuve una visión nuevamente, solo era sangre, y cuerpos, tres cuerpos, dos niños y un adulto en el bosque, junto a unas carpas recién armadas, la imagen era horrorosa, sus cuerpos destrozados casi por completo y las caras desfiguradas por el terror.  
>Rápidamente desperté del trance y todos sentimos el olor inconfundible a sangre fresca.<br>Jasper se puso ansioso al instante, lo cual logro contagiarnos a todos.  
>Llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos a casa para dejar los coches y emprender la búsqueda a pie, no sabia si quería que mi Jazz fuera con nosotros, el podría descontrolarse ante tal panorama. Pero finalmente tanto insistió que decidimos llevarlo.<p>

Luego de guiarnos por el olfato un rato y correr a gran velocidad hacia el foco del aroma llegamos, y si lo que vi en mi cabeza me alerto de esa forma, esto realmente casi me hace desmayar, si no fuera porque no soy humana...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé y los sucesos que se desarrollarán en paralelo a la historia original… aunque algo siempre se cambia en el trayecto…  
>_<p>

Me interne en el bosque luego de dejar mi motocicleta en casa, si quería atrapar al neófito debía hacerlo a pie, y de todas formas iría a mayor velocidad de este modo.  
>Saque el resto de cordón umbilical de mi bolsillo y abrí la bolsa que lo cubría, olí su aroma y note de inmediato el ardor en mis ojos que indicaba el cambio. Ya tenia la pista casi segura, pero necesitaba darle mas reconocimiento para encontrarlo con mayor velocidad, así que lamí el resto de evidencia y las imágenes vinieron a mi mente mas claras aun.<br>Como si fuera un sueño vi en mi mente a la criatura dentro de su madre, despertando y desgarrando la piel mientras ella se deshacía de dolor en el suelo, lo vi salir de ella y sorber un poco mas de su sangre, estirándose en toda su largura para comenzar la cacería. Esto había sucedido hace algunas pocas horas ya que el sol se estaba ocultando recién. Lo vi correr por la puerta trasera e internarse en el bosque, estaba buscando a su próxima presa, ya conocía sus itinerarios de nacimiento, se alimentaría y luego seguiría el aroma del Aswang "madre" para procrear.  
>No debía dejar que eso ocurriera, un neófito es muy fuerte, invencible a manos de humanos, pero un Aswang maduro era bastante mas peligroso y si llegaba tarde y ya se habían apareado seria casi un caso imposible de resolver hasta que las crías salieran de la madre, y no sabia cuantos podían ser los repollos que trajera la cigüeña...<p>

Siguiendo las pistas que las imágenes me daban corrí sin parar internándome en el bosque.

...

Verde... ¿por qué todo era verde?  
>No podía encontrar rastros de la criatura, aunque un leve aroma delataba el camino que había tomado, aun era muy difícil para mi encontrar el rastro exacto y para colmo todo lo que veía en las imágenes forzadas por el olor era de color verde, las mismas plantas, los mismo árboles, ni una sola indicación de lugar.<br>Ya habiendo recorrido un largo camino me detuve abruptamente al percibir una esencia humana y sangre.  
>Lo había encontrado finalmente.<br>Me apresure a seguir el rastro y varias esencias diferentes me golpearon de pronto... ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

Llegue en un parpadeo al lugar y observe como los cinco Cullens estaba parados bastante lejos de los ahora cadáveres, definitivamente había llegado tarde.  
>Edward y Emmet sostenían fuertemente a Jasper quien a su vez estaba casi pegado a un árbol evitando por todos los medios respirar, Rosalie se encontraba asqueada a un costado de su novio y Carlisle ahora se acercaba lentamente al centro del desastre. Me acerque corriendo a la "escena del crimen" bajo la atenta mirada de todos y comencé a inspeccionar los cuerpos, eran tres personas, dos niños y un adulto, había un par de carpas armadas alrededor de lo que parecía haber sido una fogata hacía pocos instantes.<br>-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí chica?- Escuche detrás de mi, era Emmet que desde su lugar observaba todo con asombro y un poco de asco.  
>Y como para no tener esa sensación, los tres cuerpos estaban horrorosamente mutilados y sus órganos esparcidos desordenadamente. Una cría no tiene preferencia como un Aswang adulto para elegir de que alimentarse en un cadáver.<br>-Algo que escapa a su imaginación, sin dudas- dije en un susurro mientras olía al niño pequeño de cerca. Para ese momento Carlisle ya estaba frente a mí, con expresión de extrema preocupación y asombro.  
>-No tengo idea de quien eres, o qué puedes hacer- comenzó a hablar en voz baja, con cautela –pero si podemos ayudar a parar esta masacre cuenta con nosotros.- Levante violentamente mi mirada hacia el al escuchar esas palabras, de verdad no tenían idea de donde se estaban metiendo.<br>-Si de verdad quieren ayudar- me acerque aun mas al cuerpo del niño para tomar una muestra de sus memorias y de la cría de Aswang con mis dedos –pueden empezar por dejarme hacer mi trabajo en paz.- complete para luego acercar mis dedos a mi boca y dar una pequeña lamida a ellos.  
>Escuche varias exclamaciones desde el lado del árbol donde se encontraba el resto del aquelarre y los sentí correr hacia Carlisle, si antes ya estaban asustados con las muertes, mi reciente acción los debe haber terminado de atormentar.<p>

El efecto fue instantáneo, mi mirada quedo en blanco por un segundo fija al frente, donde se encontraba el aquelarre. Y de pronto, sentí como si algo me hubiera atravesado desde los ojos de lado a lado pasando por el cerebro, demasiado fuerte.  
>Con una maldición caí hacia atrás tomándome la cabeza con las manos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a los Cullen del otro lado del campamento mirándome fijamente, habían retrocedido cuando los miré, mis ojos volvieron a arder en señal de entendimiento, vi sus caras contraerse de la impresión y la sorpresa mirando mi cara. Yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba.<br>-¿Qué le pasó a sus ojos?- sentí que Rosalie susurraba con la voz temblorosa.  
>Seguramente ahora habían perdido la poca calidez que tenían antes y eran simplemente dos focos blancos, brillantes, como cuando alumbras a un gato directamente a la cara en una densa oscuridad. Ese era mi cambio, la visión, ahora podría ver más claramente a la criatura y distinguir todo más claro a mi alrededor. Los Cullen tenían un aura de color extraño, un tono azulado, muy claro, eran puros, eso estaba claro, si bien había un poco de rojo en uno de ellos, era ya casi escaso. Eso me indicaba que no eran peligrosos para mí.<br>Me puse de cuclillas, si había reaccionado así a la sangre del niño, solo significaba una cosa. La cría no estaba lejos, es mas, ni siquiera había dejado el lugar de su cena.  
>Agudice aun mas mis sentidos buscando su olor, y lo encontré detrás de los Cullen.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen así como la historia que se desarrolla dentro de la trama.

No así es el caso de Chloé y los sucesos que se desarrollarán en paralelo a la historia original… aunque algo siempre se cambia en el trayecto…  
>_<p>

Afirme mi cuerpo tensando los músculos, lista para atacar, no tenia forma de hacer que los Cullens se movieran de allí sin llamar la atención de la criatura.  
>Un gruñido de advertencia salió de mi pecho y levante mi mano a la altura de mis labios, haciendo una pequeña seña de que se corrieran de ese lugar cuanto antes.<br>Al parecer Jasper fue el único que entendió la seña ya que entornó los ojos en claro entendimiento e hizo una seña con la cabeza a Carlisle hacia un costado.

De todas formas no podía prever lo que la criatura pensara hacer como para evitar lo que pasaría a continuación.  
>Ni bien los Cullens se movieron del lugar rápidamente, la criatura salió detrás de ellos y tomo a Rosalie del cabello arrastrándola por el suelo para llevársela.<br>Estos seres no son del todo inteligentes en sus primeros días, solo actúan por instinto y cazan todo lo que se les cruza por delante.  
>De todas formas no iban a llegar muy lejos, al final los Cullen sí me iban a ayudar esta vez, Emmet se abalanzo ferozmente contra la cría logrando que soltara a Rosalie en la caída. Y aproveche la distracción para quitar a Emmet del medio, si bien los vampiros son fuertes como para enfrentarse a un Aswang, no son lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar una mordedura de ellos, por mas que sea una cría.<br>Luego del golpe la criatura y Emmet estaban separados por apenas un par de metros, calculando su próximo ataque.  
>Me acerque a ellos sin hacer ruido y pronto me posicione a un costado de Emmet haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que saliera de la pelea.<br>Poco caso me hizo, así que recurrí a Carlisle para que lo sacara del lugar. Con una seña entendió el punto mientras nosotros seguíamos dando vueltas en círculos muy lentamente, la criatura estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y hambrienta, eso lo podía notar por su posición, estaba dispuesto a vaciar a Emmet o a mi en cualquier momento.  
>Finalmente Carlisle tomo el hombro de Emmet llevándoselo con el resto del aquelarre a un lugar no muy apartado.<br>De inmediato frene mi marcha, ahora si podría actuar a mi manera sin preocuparme por el bienestar de nadie mas, la criatura paro en seco y se posiciono de cuclillas, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, gorgueando profundamente.  
>Separe mi saco de los costados y lleve ambas manos a los lados de mis rodillas, donde guardaba mis armas generalmente, dos hermosas dagas de varios metales, creadas en el Tíbet hacia muchos años atrás. Las extendí a mis costados con gesto amenazante. Y entonces la criatura chillo, con su característico aullido, similar al grito de un águila, pero bastante más escalofriante, y se lanzo hacia mí con ferocidad.<br>Esta era la parte que mas disfrutaba sin dudas, la lucha.  
>Lo esquive fácilmente, era sencillo tomando en cuenta que solo atinaba a apresar y morder.<br>Se levanto violentamente dando un salto bastante certero para caer sobre mi, pero fui mas rápida y con un movimiento pasé por debajo suyo cortando parte de su pata izquierda, por lo que calló pesadamente al suelo aullando de dolor. Aproveche ese momento para cortar su cuello sin contar que sus piernas son mas largas y flexibles que el resto del cuerpo, por lo que pronto termine estrellada dolorosamente contra el árbol donde estaban los Cullen.  
>Carlisle de inmediato se me acerco para revisar que estuviera bien, maldito complejo de medico, lo aparte intentando ser lo menos brusca posible al notar que la criatura había saltado nuevamente hacia mi y me levante para esperarlo a su caída. Los Cullen se movieron lejos de nosotros ni bien notaron la cercanía de la cría de Aswang. Cuando este cayó justo donde yo estaba lo aprese por detrás, esta vez sin olvidar sus pies extremadamente flexibles corte su garganta de lado a lado mientras sostenía su frente hacia atrás. El sonido que dejo escapar con su ultimo aliento fue lo mas helante, era su ultimo recurso para escapar, el llanto de un bebé, ese bebé que había sido antes del cambio.<br>Termine mi trabajo rápidamente mientras la criatura se retorcía a medida que lo desmembraba a causa de los nervios que iba cortando con mis afiladas dagas.  
>Sin mirar alrededor junte los trozos y me arrodille frente a ellos, bajando la cabeza hasta ver mi regazo comencé con la oración que este tipo de almas necesitaban, no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero desde que me había convertido en cazadora de criaturas había decidido darles paz al menos con mi propia voz.<br>-Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine... - sentí el calor generado por la combustión del fuego, producido por mi rezo para despedir al niño que había en ese cuerpo  
>-...et lux perpetua luceat eis- termine para luego levantarme, los Cullen ahora se acercaban al lugar donde el fuego se estaba extinguiendo rápidamente.<br>-Creo que es hora de que hablemos, Chloé- Comenzó Carlisle seriamente viéndome a los ojos, le devolvió la mirada fríamente, algo en el me recordaba a un padre, una figura que estaría allí para ayudarte a salir de lo que fuere, algo que yo jamás había conocido.  
>Pero la conversación no iba a ser posible en ese momento pues otro aroma me llegaba ahora, y no significaba nada bueno.<br>-Creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento Doc.- dije mientras inspeccionaba el lugar y sentía las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer con delicadeza del cielo. Tire mi chaqueta al suelo húmedo y dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar de donde venia el aroma.

Ellos también pudieron sentir la nueva presencia, arrastraba una furia indecible y su esencia era mas fuerte por eso, al parecer un Aswang adulto estaba acechando el lugar.  
>No dejando que nada pudieran hacer los Cullen para evitarlo, me lance velozmente a la caza de la criatura corriendo con velocidad parecida a la de los vampiros que me acompañaban.<br>Chocamos la criatura y yo con un fuerte sonido, mi fuerza de embiste era mas pesada que la suya y rodamos unos cuantos metros mientras el arañaba con sus garras parte de mi cara y pecho logrando que la sangre brotara de las nuevas heridas.  
>Finalmente nos separamos al dejar de rodar y ambos nos enfrentamos en posición de ataque, ambos de cuclillas, esperando el ataque del otro.<br>Por el rabillo del ojo pude divisar las caras de espanto del aquelarre que miraban shockeados a la nueva criatura.  
>Era un Aswang macho, y como todos los machos de la especie, era un tanto mas pequeño que la hembra, se caracterizan por su aspecto parecido al del bien llamado Nosferatu por sus orejas puntiagudas y dientes salientes de la cavidad bucal, afilados y finos para desgarrar mejor a sus victimas, su piel era negra como carbonizada y arrugada, solo siendo cubierta por una fina capa de pelo no muy espeso. Tenía las piernas y pies invertidos, doblando sus rodillas hacia atrás como las aves y pezuñas similares a las de las águilas en lugar de sus dedos. Poseían brutales garras en las manos, lo que les permitía inmovilizar a sus victimas unas vez las hubiera atrapado. El color de sus ojos era blanco total, como si fuera ciego, pero sin embargo su visión era perfecta.<br>El costado izquierdo de mi cara ardía junto con la herida el pecho, el veneno del Aswang era paralizante aunque a mi no me hacia el mismo efecto, la criatura esperaba pacientemente en amenaza a que mi cuerpo cayera a causa del veneno. Cosa que nunca sucedió.

- Sorprendido bichito? – dije desafiante sin apartar la vista a sus movimientos, ahora se revolvía cada vez mas furioso.  
>Finalmente me lance sobre el aprovechando la inercia de la corrida para dejarlo en el suelo de una vez, pero este fue más veloz y logro tomarme del cuello al empezar a rodar por el pasto.<br>Ni siquiera yo sé como sucedió pero en un instante se habían revertido los papeles, yo estaba casi ciega a causa de la sangre que caía en mi ojo y la quemazón que el veneno me causaba se estaba apoderando de mí de a poco.  
>Me removí violentamente calculando lo mejor posible el punto de corte más certero mientras empuñaba las dagas, pero nuevamente falle al no prever su movimiento quedando apresada entre sus largas garras.<br>Recordé en ese momento el pequeño detalle del poco alimento consumido desde mi llegada, y esa distracción me valió para sentir la afilada dentadura en torno a mi costilla.

Pero mi grito no fue nada comparado con el que escuche a continuación.


End file.
